Neville's Day With His Family
by chocoluvr
Summary: A year after Neville's father wakes up from a long term coma he has to return to a muggle doctor for brain surgery as a result of the earlier injury that he had incurred.  On the day before the surgery he takes his entire out for a day of togetherness.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

A year after Alice had brain surgery which brought her memory and speech back, and her recuperation at a rehab center in Switzerland, Frank who

had woken up from a seventeen year coma at the same time needed to undergo brain surgery in order to prevent the seizures that he was

experiencing as a side effect of the long term coma. On the day before Frank's surgery, he convinced his family members to play hooky from work

and school. He had planned to take them all out for a day that they would never forget since he wasn't sure if he was going to survive the surgery

or not though his wife, Alice, did survive her brain operation, which brought her back to their family. At that news however, Neville wasn't too sure

about missing out on Auror training since he had taken the next day off for his dad's surgery in order to be there for his mother and Gran. He

worried that taking two days off in a row would affect his training, he was reassured by the director that it would be fine for him to take the two

days off.

He woke up the next morning curious about what his father had planned for the day and was worried that his father was going to die the next day

since he had heard about the risks of muggle surgery from an old article that his friend Luna had shown him that her father had written right

before her mother s death. The first activity that his father had planned for the day was to take a family trip to the Botanical Gardens;which his

father had explained out that when he was younger, that a trip to the gardens was a treat for him and Neville s mother. He was told that his love

for gardening and herbology came from his mother. Frank had even taken Alice here on his first date, trying to impress her since she had loved the

gardens as a child and they had taken Neville here once when he was younger. Neville didn't care where they went as a family as long as they

were together and after tomorrow they would have many days that they could spend together. He did remember that the London Botanical

Garden was one of the favorite places Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid loved to take him. He couldn't remember his parents taking him when he was

younger though he didn't remember anything his parents did with him when he was younger, since they were attacked when he just was over a

year old. He loved going to the Botanical Gardens, and they weren't damaged much during the war. He was glad that his father had suggested the

outing so that he could share his love and knowledge of the plants with his own parents and not elderly relations. In fact, his parents were proud

of the information that he had about each of the plants and he could enjoy their beauty as well.

For lunch, Frank had brought along a picnic lunch for the four of them to enjoy in the picnic area of the gardens. As a child, Neville never would have

thought that he would ever have a picnic lunch with his parents when he was older like other children that he had seen in the park and in the

gardens did. He sometimes still wondered at how far they had come over the past year and the obstacles that they still faced in the wizarding

community. Since some people in the wizarding world didn't trust muggle doctors. Though there were some people who understood why they had

pursued muggle means of treatment. Some of his Gran s friends had remarked on more than one occasion about their pursuit of alternative

treatments. Hermione had tried to tell him about alternative treatments for his parents in his sixth year but he didn t want to hear about it.

Right before his seventh year both him and his Gran had taken his parents out of St. Mungo's due to the political situation in Great Britain at the

time for their own safety. They were able to place them in a private Swiss clinic where they had merged both wizarding and muggle forms of

treatment. The clinic had taken both of his parents at no charge during the unrest in Great Britain in order to do their part in order to protect their

way of life. After the war when him and his Gran had taken his parents back to St. Mungo s the option of muggle surgery was given them but they

had decided not to pursue that option without further research. One of the muggle born Healers had given them the information about muggle

surgery plus Luna s dad had written an article about it and the possibility of merging muggle and magical medicine right before his wife's

untimely death. Today, Neville wasn't going to worry about it;And he was going to completely enjoy the day with his family. He also wasn't going

to worry about missing a couple of days of Auror training, since being with his entire family was more important to him. After all, he was denied the

opportunity for such a long time.

After lunch, the four of them continued their tour of the London Botanical Garden. After their tour was finished, Frank had decided that the four of

them would go to a picture show, since that was one Muggle enjoyment he had enjoyed before his attack Neville was surprised that his own father

would even suggest such a form of entertainment, since he had assumed that he wasn't interested in Muggle forms of entertainment. Though he

was learning more about his parents each day since their recovery that every day that his parents weren't as perfect as his Gran and other

relatives had wanted him to think. He learned that his grandmother didn t like his mother at first since she was also an Auror and not in a safer

career where she could wait for a husband, though their relationship did improve after Neville was born. His father was a playboy when he was

younger not wanting to settle down with just one woman until he had started to go out with his mother. Surprisingly, it was their friend, Alaster

Moody who had encouraged him to settle down and start a family. Ironically, less than a year after Frank and Alice's wedding he had lost his wife

and young son in a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley. At the movie, Neville was amazed to learn that the Muggles had their own moving pictures

with sound as well, that it wasn t just in the wizarding world, though they He enjoyed watching a story being played out on the screen as opposed

to the wireless shows that the wizarding world had on their Wizarding Wireless Network;since,he could see the action on a big screen as opposed

to trying to imagine what the scenes would look like. Once the movie was over, Frank took them to the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley where

Neville was able to order whatever he wanted without feeling like he was being bribed by his relatives to go visit his parents while they were still

at St. Mungo's. Now he was proud of the fact that he was able to spend time with his parents out in public and not hidden from view like they were

previously. When he had told his parents about his training, they were able to relay stories to him about their training and of their Auror days.

However there were times when his father had gone into seizures while at home which scared Neville and this is why his father had to have

surgery for. The one topic, though, that was avoided all day was the discussion about Frank's surgery the next day, since no one wanted to think

about the fact that he could die. After their outing to the ice cream parlor, Neville went home with his grandmother while both of his parents went

out together to go out and spend some alone time together.

The next morning Neville met his parents at the Muggle hospital before his dad went into surgery, and that was the last time that he had seen him

alive. About two hours into the surgery the Muggle doctor came out to give the family the sad news about Frank's death. Neville had taken the

news hard since he had started looking into Muggle treatments with his mother. He blamed himself for his own father s death even though both

his mother and grandmother had reassured him that it wasn t his fault. Over the next few months his Gran had reassured him that he would not

even had the time that he did have with his own parents if it weren t for his pursuit of alternative treatments. About a couple of months after

Frank's death, Neville's mother had found out that she had gotten pregnant on their last night together, she was initially upset about it but later

accepted it as Frank s last gift to her. Nine months and a day after Frank s death little Augusta Francesca was born, named for her paternal

grandmother and her father.


End file.
